


Beat Beat on Ice!

by MalconetteTara96



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accident, Humor, M/M, Parallel Universe, Parody, VictuurixReader, ViktuurixReader, Yap, fujoshi, ini cerita tentang elu, wahai readers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalconetteTara96/pseuds/MalconetteTara96
Summary: Kamu adalah seorang fangirl yang berdiang di fandom YOI, akan tetapi pacarmu tidak setuju denganmu dan mengancam putus. Kamu yang ngamuk, malah mengalami kecelakaan 'yang tak terduga'."Ahaha, karena dia fans kita, jadi kurasa kita bisa memberinya fanservis?""Ya Tuhan Victor, dia pingsan lagi!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> jadi ini adalah fic dengan kamu, reader sebagai tokoh utamanya - hanya ingin mewujudkan keinginan para fangirl yang sudah ppasti gregetan liat tingkah lovey dovey Victuuri
> 
> Yeak, enjoy~

 

Aku menggerutu sepanjang jalan, menendang apa saja yang menghalangi jalanku. Tanganku meraih smartphone di kantung, tak ada chat. Aku berhenti, menggeram.

"BEGOOOOOOOOO!" Sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dan aku berada di tengah taman. Tak ada yang mendengarkanku berteriak sekencang itu. Air mataku tak bisa dibendung lagi. Aku mengusapnya dengan lengan bajuku.

Apa yang salah dariku? Salahkah aku jika mengagumi karakter fiksi, meskipun itu… yaoi? Gay? Dia juga pasti pernah melihat hentai kan? sudah pernah melihat leesbian? Jadi kenapa dia marah sampai segitunya? Menyuruhku berhenti untuk menjadi seorang fujoshi?

"Aku tak peduli jika putus. Aku tak peduliii! Cowok brengsek!" ya, kenapa rupanya kalau aku membela karakter fiksi? Tidak, tidak mereka berdua telah mengubah hidupku! Selamanya Yuri On Ice! Akan kukibarkan bendera fandom Victuuri! Dan tak boleh ada yang menentangku untuk menggandrungi kedua figur skater itu!

Aku berjalan dengan kepala penuh kabut. Aku merapatkan hoodie-ku. Wajahku pasti merah. Terisak. Sialan, setidaknya jika kau marah, antarkan aku pulang dong. Sekarang aku tahu kalau kau bukan laki-laki yang baik! Membiarkan cewek berjalan sendirian di malam hari, it's not gentleman! Victor saja tak membiarkan Yuuri-nya pulang sendirian saat dia kembali dari Rostlecom Cup! Apanya yang cinta? Inilah kenapa aku lebih membela mereka,dasar bodoh!

Angin malam berhembus, menimbulkan suara daun yang bergerimisik. Aku bergidik. Plis aku tak percaya pada hantu, tapi kalau mereka beneran muncul seram juga. Sadarlah diriku! Itu hanya bayanganmu saja, alam bawah sadarmu yang membentuk ketakutanmu. Ayo, pikirkan yang lain. Bayangkan Yuuri dan Victor sedang melakukan pair skate dance. Kalau sudah begini, pasti aku senyum tak jelas.

Dan bayangan itu langsung hilang ketika aku yakin 100% jika baru saja ada orang mengikutiku. Aku melirik dari ekor mata. Ya Tuhan, rumahku masih jauh. Tak ada bus, bahkan orang yang lewat. Dengan menggebu aku berjalan, tak peduli jika ingusku turun karena tangisanku tadi yang kencang. Langkah kakiku kupercepat, suara hentakan terdengar.

Dari jalan cepat aku mengubah ritme kakiku menjadi setengah berlari. Dan Oh Tuhan, dia mengikutiku! Masih mengikutiku! Persetan, aku mulai berlari kencang. Kepalaku pusing dan mataku berkunang-kunang. Pandanganku menjadi kabur. Degup jantungku tak beraturan.

Tanpa sadar, aku memasuki kawasan hutan. Gelap, minim cahaya. Derap langkah berubah menjadi gesekan antar kaki dan semak rumput. Aku tak berani menoleh ke belakang, hanya melirik dan aku tahu dia masih berlari mengikutiku. Aku mulai kelelahan. Orang yang mengejarku sepertinya semakin dekat. Aku berteriak.

"Tolong! Siapa saja tolong aku!"  
Jelas saja, aku tak mau mati!

Aku menolak untuk mati

Sampai Yuri On Ice season 2 keluar, aku tak akan mati!

Entah memang aku sedang sial hari ini, aku terpeleset. Tubuhku berguling menuju jurang, menabrak pohon berkali-kali. Aku merasa pusing, rasanya seperti naik roller coaster yang menuruni rel tapi badanmu menabrak batang pohon. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku menabrak batu, dan di situlah aku berhenti.

"Uh."Badanku tak bisa digerakkan. Sepertinya tak ada yang patah, tapi badanku tak mau digerakkan. Aku tak yakin si stalker itu akan mengikutiku sampai sini. Mataku setengah tertutup. Aku merasa sangat lelah dan mengantuk.

Inikah akhirnya? Jadi aku mati di sini sampai seorang menemukanku dalam keadaan membusuk? Apakah keluargaku sedang mencariku? Apakah dia khawatir aku tak pulang ke rumah?

Aku menangis lagi, namun tanpa suara. Dadaku sangat sakit. Itu perasaanku. Tapi bukan karena keironisan yang aku hadapi sekarang, aku mampu menghadapi kenyataan jika aku akan mati.

Yang tak bisa kuhadapi adalah aku tak bisa melihat Yuri On Ice S2 tayang. Aku tak bisa melanjutkan fanart R18 milikku. Aku tak sempat berwasiat pada keluargaku jika aku mati, tolong buatkan "Die For Viktuuri" di batu nisanku. Aku tak akan bisa membuat YOI analysis fact di tumblr. Aku lupa menaruh kredit saat memposting fanart Victuuri karya orang di instagram. Aku tak bisa lagi membaca update-an fanfic Victuuri yang ditulis author favoritku.

Dan yang terpenting, aku belum minta maaf padanya. Maaf jika aku terlalu mengabaikanmu, memukul-mukulnya saat fangirlingan.

Aku tersenyum pilu. Aku merasa mengantuk. Aku menyerah.

Semoga aku bisa bermimpi melihat Victor dan Yuuri bersanding selamanya.

* * *

Cahaya.

Bukan, itu cahaya buram yang menembus mataku.

Aku sudah di surgakah?

"Sst, dia sudah bangun."

Mataku masih tertutup, aku menyentuh keningku dengan punggung tanganku. Ini dimana? Aku selamat? Aku mendengar samar-samar orang berbicara. Di rumah sakit mungkin?

"Jangan menganggunya. Dokter bilang dia butuh istirahat." Satu lagi orang berbicara, tapi suaranya berbeda. Penasaran, perlahan aku membuka mataku.

Ada dua orang lelaki.

Dan aku kenal mereka berdua, sangat kenal.

Selanjutnya, aku mulai menjerit.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH YUURI VICTOR?! INI MIMPI YA PASTI MIMPI?! TAPI AAAAARRRRRGHHH AKU BERTEMU KALIAN KYAAAAAAHHHHHH! YA TUHAN AKU BERSYUKUR AKU MATI AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Yuuri terkejut sampai dia berjengit ke belakang. Reaksi Victor juga terasa sangat sesak, ya ampun aku bertemu mereka! Nafasku tak beraturan, ngos-ngosan. Aku merasa liurku bisa keluar kapan saja. Aku mengeratkan tanganku pada selimut, menggigit bibirku sampai berdarah. Aduh sakit! Ternyata memang bukan mimpi?

"Uhm, ya." Yuuri terlihat membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Tenanglah, gadis kecil." Kata Victor. "Hahaha, suaramu bisa terdengar sampai ke tetangga sebelah. Reaksimu benar-benar mengejutkan. Kau tahu figur skating juga? Kau mengenal kami?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat tahu! Aku adalah fans kalian! Victor Nikiforov, pemenang GPF 5 kali dan Yuuri, silver medal di GPF tahun lalu. Dan- dan kalian melakuakn pair skate bersama, Stammi Vicino. Dan kalian bertunangan Aaaaaaahhh! Bagaimana bisa? Aku bertemu kalian? Aku sudah mati?" pertanyaanku bertubi-tubi.

"Makkachin menemukanmu di hutan. Kau terluka, kami membawamu kemari dan kau juga sudah diperiksa dokter. Katanya kau baik-baik saja, selain lecet di beberapa bagian." Refleks, aku melihat beberapa perban yang terbalut di lenganku. Victor tersenyum, dan aku merasa silau. "Dan tentu, kau belum mati. Kau tau banyak juga ya tentang kami."

"Pertama-tama coba jelaskan kenapa kau bisa pingsan di hutan itu?" kata Yuuri lembut. Ah, aura bottom memang beda.

"Aku dikejar seseorang, aku tak tahu siapa. Lalu aku terpeleset dan jatuh." Jelasku. "Ah, maaf aku terlambat memperkenalkan diri. Namaku –" Tunggu, aku tak ingat! Aku hanya ingat aku bertengkar dengan pacarku, lalu aku pulang sendirian dan itu terjadi.

"Aku tak tahu…" gumamku.

"Tak apa, jangan dipaksa, kurasa kepalamu terbentur? Tapi kau beruntung bisa selamat. Entah apa jadinya kamu jika kami tidak membawa Makkachin jalan-jalan ke hutan itu."

"Terima kasih!" ucapku sambil berbinar. Tapi, ya aku masih tak percaya. Victor dan Yuuri? Victuuri? OTP idamanku? Aku menampar pipiku, sakit. Mencubiti lenganku, masih juga sakit. Jadi, kenapa bisa ini terjadi? Rasanya berkali-kali meyakinkan diriku, aku masih tak percaya juga.

"Hei, kenapa kau menyakiti diri sendiri?" Victor meraih tanganku. Darahku seras berhenti mengalir. Dia memegang tanganku! Kami bersentuhan kulit! Persetan dengan apakah ini kenyataan atau tidak, itu dikesampingkan dulu. Nafasku tersengal kembali. Otakku tak bisa berfungsi dengan baik, file yang tersisa di otakku adalah.

Folder Victuuri.

"Sungguh, kau ini kenapa sih?" Yuuri hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Victuuri is fucking canon, I saw it myself."

"Apa?"  
"Yuuri, kurasa dia lapar?" Victor tersenyum, dan benar, aku melihatnya. Bibir itu memang membentuk hati! "Dia butuh energi, bisa kau buatkan Katsudon?"

"Err, ya." Yuuri menggaruk pipinya, kemudian melangkah ke luar kamar.

"Biarkan aku membantumu!" Aku bergerak dari tempat tidur, tapi rasa sakit tajam menyerang kaklku. Aku meringis.

"Tidak, tidak, little lady. Istirahatlah. Aku yang akan membantu Yuuri, yah walaupun sebenarnya sama sekali tak membantu sih." Victor, dia memperlakukanku seperti putri, menyelimutiku kembali. Rasanya aku bisa mimisan kapan pun mengikuti Yuuri.

Aku menghempaskan badanku ke bantal yang ditumpuk.

Aku tak mengerti, kupikir aku mati? Tapi aku yakin, aku sama sekali tak bermimpi.

Aku menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri. Kamar ini bercat putih, ada beberapa lukisan tergantung. Ada TV LCD, meja konseling dengan beberapa buku di atasnya, dan jam digital. Terpampang angka 9:10 a.m St. Petersburg. Ada jendela di samping tempat tidurku. Aku melongok keluar. Orang lalu lalang di bawah sana. Berarti ini apartemen? Aku mencoba membuat kesimpulan pada keadaanku sendiri.

Aku, lupa namaku sendiri, berada di St. Petersburg. Diselamatkan oleh Victor dan Yuuri, ini apartemen mereka. Berarti ini setelah kejadian di episode 12? Yuuri dan Victor benar-benar tinggal bersama? Sekilas aku melihat cincin di jari manis Victor saat ia menyelimutiku tadi. Aku menutup wajahku dengan telapak tangan, berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri. Aaah, aku berharap waktu terhenti, jadi aku akan terus berada di sini. Berapa kalipun aku berteriak kesenangan, kurasa tak akan cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaanku sekarang.

Tapi, jika ini bukan mimpi, dan aku tak mati, jadi dimana aku sekarang? Dunia paralel seperti yang ada di fanfiksi benar-benar ada? Untuk sementara, kuanggap seperti itu karena kepalaku pusing memikirkannya.

Victor dan Yuuri masuk, membawa nampan dengan segelas air dan mangkuk mengepul di atasnya.

"Katsudon." Kataku.

"Ya, kuharap ini cukup. Maaf. " Kata Yuuri.

"E-eh, tidak apa-apa! Aku sangat berterimakasih! Kalian merawatku sampai sejauh ini." Kataku sambil tersipu. Victor memasang meja kecil di atas tempat tidurku, lalu menaruh nampan itu .

"Enak!" kataku.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih." Kali ini giliran Yuuri tersipu.

"Tidak, ini benar-benar enak!" Aku memakannya, bahagia sekali sampai-sampai air mataku keluar lagi.

"Hahaha, lihat Yuuri. Kan sudah kubilang, semua orang yang memakan Katsudon buatanmu itu langsung bahagia dalam sepersekian detik." Victor menoel pipi Yuuri. Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum lebar melihat pemandangan ini.

Aku menghabiskan semuanya dengan cepat, pada dasarnya aku memang lapar. Victor melipat meja kecil itu kembali dan menaruhnya di sisi kamar, setelah Yuuri melapnya.

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya." Kata Yuuri, mengangkat nampannya.

"Aah, Yuuri aku mau dibuatkan Katsudon juga." Victor tiba-tiba memeluk Yuuri dari belakang. Yang dipeluk berjengit.

"Vi-Victor, a-aku sedang memegang ini dan ada orang lain di sini."

"Terus kenapa?"

Dan semua terjadi begitu cepat. Di depan mataku, Victor mencium bibir Yuuri. Wajahku memerah, semerah tomat. Victor menjilat dan menggigit bibir Yuuri, lalu melepas ciuman itu. Yuuri tak bergeming, hampir saja nampan itu jatuh dari tangannya.

"Sepertinya dia adalah fans kita berdua. Right, little lady? Sedikit fanservice untuknya."

Ah, aku sudah tak sanggup menanggung semua ini.

"Ya Tuhan Victor! Dia pingsan lagi!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Sebagai starter, saya menyarankan beberapa link agar kamu bisa berimajinasi lebih dalam saat membaca fic ini :

 [Ilust Victor's Apartment](tripadvisor.com/VacationRentalReview-g298507-d6935154-Romantic_loft_near_Nevsky_Prospekt_with_B_amp_B_serv-St_Petersburg_Northwestern_)

[baju yang kamu pakai dalam fic ini](https://www.hollisterco.com/shop/wd/girls-hoodies-and-sweatshirts-tops/button-front-sherpa-lined-hoodie-8674122_03?ofp=true)

Setting: St. Petersburg, Spring Season.

Enjoy~

* * *

Kopi Starbucks di kanan, credit card di kiri. Mataku terpejam, kuhirup udara segar. Orang lalu lalang. Suasana yang sangat ramai. Sepasang kekasih jalan bersama, orang yang terburu-buru. Jadi ini, St. Petersburg? Inikah hidup?

Setelah siuman (untuk yang kedua kalinya), Victor menyuruhku untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar apartemen. Aku baru tersadar jika pakaian yang kukenakan sekarang masih pakaian yang lama, saat aku terjatuh dari jurang. Hanya saja ada jaket besar berwarna dongker yang melapisi. Tentu saja, Victor dan Yuuri masih punya rasa segan untuk tidak mengganti pakaian seorang perempuan yang bahkan lupa namanya sendiri.

Jadi Victor membuka laptopnya, mengetikkan sesuatu yang kutahu itu adalah bahasa Rusia. Kemudian memutar laptopnya dan berkata, "Silahkan pilih, yah aku buruk jika memilih fashion wanita. Jadi, ini terserahmu, pilih saja. " katanya sambil membentuk senyum hati. Aku melihatnya, mulai menelusuri.

Dan terperanjat.

"A-anu Tuan Victor."

"Panggil Victor saja."

"Ah, ya. Ini bukannya… terlalu?"

"Pilih saja, sesukamu, sebanyak apapun. Seorang lady pantas memakai pakaian yang lebih baik."

Oke, lady. Ya, lady. Tapi, Victor…Aku ini cuma seorang gadis biasa. Dan, ini semua bermerek! Kualitas branded nomor satu! Ya ampun lihat semua ini. H&M, Gucci, Louis Vitton, Urban Outfitters! Apaan?!

Aku meneguk air liurku sendiri, dan scrolling, mencoba menentukan pilihan. Oke, first bajuku itu harus hoodie, ya hoodie atau sweatshirt. Maaf Victor, tapi selera yang kau sebut aku sebagai lady ini adalah pakaian sederhana yaitu baju kaus yang ada penutup kepalanya. Yhaaa, banyak ahmed. Bagus-bagus lagi. Mulai puyeng, bukan karena ngeliat aestetiknya baju itu, tapi liat harganya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memilih satu, dan sisanya beli di luar?" Yuuri tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku. "Kau bisa melihat-lihat sekitar sini, ya mungkin menemukan petunjuk tentang bagaimana kau bisa sampai kemari? Di sini banyak kompleks perbelanjaan. Jadi bisa lebih bebas kan?" Yeah, akhirnya momma Yuuri menemukan solusinya. Aku mengangguk cepat, lalu mulai scroll lagi. Pilihanku jatuh pada Button-Front Sherpa Lined Hoodie dari Hollister, dengan celana jeans panjang.

"Ok." Kata Victor. "Tunggu ya. Dalam beberapa jam juga bajunya sampai kok. Maaf kalau jaketku kebesaran." Dia tertawa. "Biasanya itu Yuuri yang pakai."

"Victor!" Yuuri merona semerah tomat. Aih, imut sekali. Pikiranku entah melayang kemana, membayangkan jika Yuuri memakai 'boyfriend jacket' dengan unyunya. Dan jaket itu adalah jaket yang kupakai sekarang. Iiih, tau tadi gitu ga usah beli lagi! Pake jaket bekas aja senengnya uda tumpah-tumpah.

"Hm, ada kamar kosong, jadi kau bisa memakainya." Yuuri menunjuk ke arah sebuah ruangan. Aku berdiri dan melongok ke dalam.

Interiornya menggunakan perpaduan warna hitam putih. Ada 'tempat tidur' yang langsung menyambung dengan jendela besar di sebelah kirinya. Dan aku membayangkan malam hari akan sangat indah saat kau akan tidur di situ. Ada TV di sudut sebelah kiri. Dan juga sofa.

"Sampai kita menemukan identitasmu lagi, tinggallah di sini." Aku berbinar, mengucap beribu terima kasih. Yuuri tertawa kecil, lalu mengusap kepalaku. Aku tertegun

"Kau manis sekali."katanya.

AHAAAAKHHHH

"Astaga, bertahanlah! Kamu kenapa?! Victor, dia mimisan!"

* * *

"Hm, bukan kesan pertama yang baik bagi seorang fans." Yah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu.

Aku menyesap café latte milikku, mencari informasi-informasi tentang tempat ini di smartphoneku. Bukan smartphoneku sih, punyaku hilang saat aku terguling waktu itu dengan tidak elitnya. Lebih tepatnya bekas punya Victor. Iphone 7 plus warna gold, bekas katanya, HAHAHAH. Warnanya enggak matching sama punya Yuuri, jadi beli baru katanya, HAHAHAH. Padahal tu hape juga dibungkus sama phone case kan?! Ga ngerti pikiran horang kayah.

Berdasarkan info dari Yuuri, nama jalan ini adalah Nevsky Prospect, jalan utama di St. Petersburg. Di sini jugalah mereka tinggal. Posisiku sekarang dekat Sungai Fotanka, tak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya. Yuuri menyarankanku untuk berkeliling dengan ditemani olehnya setelah mereka pulang latihan ice skating. Tapi, aku menolak dengan halus. Aku ingin mencari tahu sendiri, aku siapa, dan bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Aku senang sekali jika ditemani mereka, seneng, bahagia banget malah. Berasa punya ortu Victuuri. Tapi aku tidak ingin menyusahkan mereka. Fangirl yang baik adalah menghormati privasi OTP-nya.

Jadi sebaiknya, aku berkeliling dulu.

Berbelanja seperti tak ada beban.

Dengan saldo kartu yang banyak nolnya.

Membeli borscht, makanan yang sudah lama ingin sekali kucicipi sejak menonton YOI.

Heheheh. Anggap aja liburan gratis, ini aji mumpung banget.

Urusan aku lupa siapa diriku, itu belakangan.

Uhuy.

Selesai berbelanja, aku berdiri di atas jembatan, menikmati aktivitas yang ada di sekitarku. Yaa, berasa jadi orang yang gadak dosa. Tapi tak lupa tujuanku berkeliling. Aku mulai menganalisis keadaanku layaknya para researcher di fandom YOI.

Pertama, aku secara ajaib mampu berbahasa Inggris dengan sangat lancar, walau kuakui tes IELTS dan TOEFL ku memang bagus. Tetap saja, yang namanya non-native speaker, rasanya aneh saja. Kedua, aku mencoba membuka akun media sosialku. Tapi, yak jenius sekali kamu nak. Nama sendiri lupa apalagi username dan passwordnya? Ketiga, aku masih memastikan diriku benar-benar hidup atau tidak. IYA AKU MASIH MERAGUKAN ITU. Rasanya ini benar-benar mimpi yang kelewat indah dan aku tak pernah merasa jika surga seperti ini. Tidak, tidak aku belum mati. Tapi kalau aku belum mati dan ini bukan surga, jadi aku dimana? Dan lagi kedua karakter fiksi itu hidup? Apakah ada kejadian astral menimpaku waktu itu? Seperti pergi ke parallel world? Apa yang terjadi saat aku pingsan?

Kepalaku mulai berat. Kulempar karton gelasku ke tempat sampah, memutuskan untuk kembali.

Tenanglah pelan-pelan saja, pikirku. Mulai sekarang, aku harus memikirkan diriku. Tidak mungkin aku terus bergantung kepada Victuuri kan? Aku harus tahu siapa aku dulu. Tapi tak ada petunjuk, yang kuingat hanyalah aku bertengkar dengan pacarku dan jatuh di jurang. Hanya itu.

"Selamat sore, nona." Seorang resepsionis menyapaku. Dengan kikuk aku menyapanya kembali. "Bisa anda tunjukkan kunci apartemen anda?" Aku menyerahkan sebuah kartu yang diberikan Victor padanya. "Nomor 1004, atas nama Victor Nikiforov." Aku mengangguk. Dia tersenyum. "Selamat menikmati sisa hari anda."

Aku mengambil kunci itu, dan berlalu pergi ke lift.

"Lantai 10." gumamku, menekan nomor yang ada di lift.

Suara orkestra lembut dari monitor kecil menyapa pendengaranku yang hanya sendiri di dalam. Oh ayolah, apa yang harus kuperbuat. Haruskah aku mencari orang yang berkebangsaan Indonesia? Kalau begitu, mulai cari darimana? Menyerah, mataku terpaku tanpa arti ke arah monitor.

"….The representations include an embassy in Jakarta.."

Apa? Jakarta dia bilang?

"…The Indonesian consulate is one of 357 foreign representations in Russia and one of 51 foreign representations in St. Petersburg…."

Itu dia! Kedutaan Besar Republik Indonesia!

Dengan tak sabaran aku berlari keluar ketika pintu lift terbuka. Tak sengaja menabrak seseorang dengan jaket berwarna biru, aku berteriak maaf. Oke, terlihat tak sopan tapi persetan. Akan kuberitahu Victor dan Yuuri untuk mengantarkanku ke konsulat, mungkin mereka bisa membuat pengumuman anak hilang di Indonesia? Terlihat konyol tapi ini satu-satunya jalan yang bisa kupikirkan setelah aku lupa dengan nama sendiri.

Ayo susun rencana, ini masih sore dan mereka baru akan pulang sekitar jam 6 . Aku akan menuliskan rencanaku di kertas supaya aku tak lupa, oh jangan lupa menaruh barang-barangku di kamar yang sudah disediakan Victor.

Aku memasukkan kartu pada slotnya, membuka knopnya tak sabaran. Lebih tepatnya mendobrak.

"Nnngaahh.."

Desahan?

Aku membuat suara mencicit tak karuan, ohmegad. Kuatkan jantung hambaMu.

Aku tertawa bego. Tas belanjaku jatuh dari tanganku. Ok, aku bisa merasakan diriku tersedak liur sendiri. Aku ingin melihat perubahan ekspresi di raut wajah yang terjadi sangat cepat.

Fanservis yang luar biasa, 9/10 spasiba, rasanya pipiku panas, error 404 Victuuri found.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA EH MAAFKAN AKU AKU MENGANGGU KALIAN PERMISI SALAM SEJAHTERA BAGI KITA SEMUA"

Aku langsung menutup pintunya, dadaku tak berhenti bergemuruh, nafasku tak beraturan.

Apah... ituh tadih? Aku menangkup wajahku, berteriak tanpa suara, gregetan sendiri.

KATANYA PULANG JAM 6 KO MALAH ENA ENA

Sempat error, otakku mulai mereka ulang. Victor mengangkat satu kaki Yuuri ke bahunya, bibirnya menyentuh dada Yuuri, sedangkan Yuuri, telihat kesusahan duduk di atas meja konseling, mulutnya menggigit ujung bajunya dengan wajah merah padam. Celana? Ohoh, sepertinya mereka berdua hampir menanggalkannya.

Uh, yea don't forget those bite-marks, everywhere, all along his body.

Aku terduduk di atas karpet beludru, memeluk lutut menyembunyikan wajahku. Aku tak tahan lagi kalau dihadiahi fanservis kayak gini! Bukannya aku tak senang tapi ini ga bagus buat kesehatan jantung tauk! Ini overstimulate namanya!

Beberapa menit kemudian, kudengar suara dari dalam kamar, samar-samar. Tak tahu apa itu, yang jelas tak terlalu kudengarkan karena sekarang aku masih belum bisa menyingkirkan pemandangan indah tadi dari kepalaku.

"Oi." Kali ini asal suara ada di luar kamar, aku mulai berhenti berkhayal. Kuangkat kepalaku menoleh ke asal suara.

Tepat di depanku.

Ya Tuhan cobaan apalagi ini?

"Kau yang menabrak tadi kan? Minta maaf macam apa itu?"

Aku menutup mulut, tanpa sadar memojokkan badan ke dinding.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu apartemen Victor."

Kepalaku, berat. Seperti ada yang mengambil alih.

Searching for keywords.

Found 1 match(es) program.

Russian Fairy

"OH MY GAD PRECIOUS BBY CINNAMON ROLL YURI PLISETSKY RUSSIAN FAIRY BEBEBNYA MZ BEKA THE SON OF VICTUURI –HMMPH!"

"Berisik! Kenapa kau teriak?! Aku tak tahu bahasa apa itu?! Aku jadi terlihat akan memerkosamu tahu?!" Mulutku langsung dibekap dengan telapak tangannya. Matanya tajam menatap mataku, rasanya sampai menembus jiwa.

Iya mz, diperkosa pun rela, asal sama elu.

"Bisa tenang tidak?!" Aku mengangguk cepat. Yuri Plisetsky, perlahan melepaskan tangannya. Aku terkulai lemah (ah elah, kayak baru diapain aja). Dia melihat ke kanan kiri, tak ada orang.

"Jadi, nona gelandangan tak jelas. Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"APA KAU BILANG? GELAND –"

"HAAAAAH?!" Siyalan, suara dia lebih kuat.

"Aku…anak ilang… jadi nginep di sini… bentar…" Mencicit tak karuan, aku tak punya nyali untuk membalas dia. Aaaahh, setelah bertemu Victuuri aku bertemu Yurio? Apaan nih?!

"Ngomong apa? Yang jelas!"

Sebelum aku menjawab, pintu di belakangku terbuka. Surai keabuan Victor muncul.

"Yurio?"

"Hey." Posisinya tetap berjongkok ke arahku, mata Yuri beralih ke arah Victor. "Aku mengantarkan file-mu."

"File?" Victor mengernyitkan dahi. "Kan bisa dikirim dari –"

"Sekalian, mau ambil jaket yang ketinggalan. Kau lupa membawanya karena sibuk bercumbu dengan Kastudon."

"Oh."

Hening.

"Jadi kau akan membiarkan tamumu menjadi fosil di sini?"

"Oh? Maaf, silahkan masuk." Yuri mendecak, berdiri lalu masuk melewati Victor. Aku tak bergeming dari tempatku, jadi Victor meraih tanganku. "Little lady, sedang apa? Ayo. Oh kau sudah berkenalan dengan Yurio? Namanya Yuri Plisetsky, dia juga skater seperti kami." Aku mengangguk, tentu saja aku tahu siapa dia. Masa' fans sepertiku melupakan main character yang lainnya? Yang pairingnya telah disahkan yaitu Otabek Altin?

Aku mengikuti Victor dari belakang, aku tak melihat barang-barang yang kujatuhkan di sini. Mungkin sudah dipindahkan.

"Dan..." Victor menarik lenganku. "Tolong jangan lupakan kejadian tadi, tapi jangan disinggung di depan Yuuri, ya." Bisiknya di telingaku.

Duh mz, denger suaramu kayaknya bisa bikin hamil.

"Ya." Jawabku seadanya, mencoba mengabaikan rasa berdebar, seperti ada listrik cepat menjalar di tulang belakangku. Bulu kudukku berdiri. Yhaaa, ini persis kayak apps Situation Boyfriend di Play Store, dimana kau bisa mendengarkan seiyuu kece merayumu.

Tapi ini versi live-nya.

Dengan fave karaktermu.

Duh, dikasih nyawa 9 kayak meong kayaknya ga bakalan cukup juga untuk menanggung rasa "Kyuun" di jiwa.

Aku 'diseret' duduk di ruang tamu, padahal sudah kutolak. Sebenarnya segan, karena ini mungkin masalah antar mereka bertiga. Dan aku tak berani menatap siapapun dengan wajahku yang memerah ini. Tapi senyum berbentuk hati itu selalu berhasil membuatku luluh. Yurio sudah duduk di sana duluan dengan posisi seenak udelnya.

Aku duduk dengan tegang, Yurio sama sekali tak melihatku selain bermain dengan smartphone miliknya. Yuuri keluar dari dapur, menghidangkan teh, aku mengucapkan terima kasih.

Dan sekilas aku mencoba menatap matanya, tapi Yuuri menghindari kontak mataku, tanpa ekspresi. Bukan, bukan tanpa ekspresi.

Itu death-glare.

Eh?

Eeeh?

Mampus.

Mampus gue.

Kayaknya uda bikin salah nih.

Apa dia marah karena yang tadi?

Mamah, helep.

Aduh, atmosfernya berat amat.

Kenapa jadi gini?!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ PLEASE!
> 
> hai,hai~ terima kasih bagi kalian yang telah membaca fic ini sampai ke chapter 2!^^
> 
> Dan saya ingin bertanya kepada kalian, SELAIN VICTUURI DAN OTARIO, CHAR YOI MANA YANG INGIN KAMU TEMUI?
> 
> Tolong ketik di kolom review ya~
> 
> Cao~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aku tetap "Gadis rakyat jelata pecinta kucing dan pirozhki" di matanya.

Ga bisa tidur.

GA!

BISA!

TIDUR!

Guling kanan, guling kiri, ubah posisi bantal, atas bawah. Tetep aja, mata melek terbuka lebar. Ini yang namanya homesick? Seenak apapun tempat tidurnya, tetep aja susah beradaptasi kalau kasurmu bukan bau iler sendiri.

Tidak, tidak, bukan itu saja masalahnya. Aku sudah membuat "Ratu" di rumah ini marah karena sudah memergoki mereka bermesraan.

Suasana di ruang tamu tadi juga tidak mendukung. Yurio hanya diam memainkan smartphone miliknya, Yuuri masih terus menghantamkan death glarenya. Aku meminum tehku cepat, berpaling ke arah Victor yang duduk di sampingku dan berkata, "Aku sedikit pusing, jadi aku ke kamar dulu." Dengan senyum meringis yang dipalsu-palsukan. Ya, cabut dari sana adalah pilihan terbaik.

Tapi, kalau diingat dan ditelaah lagi, itu fanservis terdahsyat yang pernah kuterima. Dan begonya aku sama sekali tak menyesal, mata otomatis bersih cuy. Padahal baru 2 hari aku di rumah ini.

TAERARENAI KONO SAYAKU DAAAA(*)

Tetap aje harus minta maaf kan? Mau sejauh apapun lari dan menghindar, ujungnya juga harus minta pengampunan dari si Mamih.

"Kalau bikin perkara gini, gimana caranya minta tolong sama mereka?" Aku duduk menghadap jendela, langit malam di Rusia ternyata seperti ini? Indah, meskipun yang menggantung di sana bukan bulan purnama. Aku termangu beberapa saat. Mulai sekarang bagaimana ya? Perkiraan terburuknya adalah, kalau "Queen" engga senang, maka "King" juga pasti engga senang. Dan pastinyah, aku bakalan didepak dari sini.

Di negara orang, tanpa petunjuk apapun.

Gimana kalau orang secakep diriku ini diculik om-om mesum?

Emak bapak di Indonesia pasti nyari. Dan mereka akan menggarsak kamarku untuk menemukan sebuah petunjuk.

Jangan deh, banyak 'fangirling material" di dalam. Yang ada ketika aku ditemukan oleh mereka, aku bakalan siap-siap ditendang lagi dari rumah.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat perutku mulas.

Tok, tok, tok.

"Ya!" Aku berjengit ketika ada seseorang mengetok pintuku. Kuseret kakiku tak bergairah, memutar kenop dengan setengah hati.

"Tidak bisa tidur?"

OHMYGOD

"Yu-Yuuri-san?" Lelaki berkacamata itu membawa nampan, di atasnya ada dua cangkir yang mengepulkan asap. Apa jangan-jangan gua mau disiram pake air panas? "E-eh, iya. Kupikir..err…karena ini pertama kalinya aku tidur di sini."

Tapi, tidak. Yuuri tersenyum lembut, aura keibuan mulai memancar dan hatiku meleleh karenanya.

"Coklat panas?" katanya menawarkan. Aku hanya mengangguk canggung. "Aku juga tak bisa tidur. Boleh aku duduk bersamamu?" Gaswat, kayaknya mau bicara tentang kejadian sore nih. Tapi sebagai tamu dan secara ini kamar mereka, mana mungkin dengan kurang ajarnya kuusir dia. Jadi aku mengangguk sekali lagi, mempersilahkannya masuk.

Kami duduk di atas tempat tidur, menatap keluar jendela. Tidak ada suara yang memulai percakapan. Hanya sepi, dan suara seruput coklat panas sesekali. Mungkin aku tampak tenang, tapi rasanya jantungku mau keluar dari sangkarnya. Ini cuma aku atau kami berdua yang merasa canggung? Aku mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Yuuri. Ah, look how graceful he is. Matanya berwarna coklat, dengan wajahnya yang berbinar tertimpa sinar rembulan. Pure sinnamon roll. Rasanya dari seluruh fans di fandom YOI, kurasa akulah yang paling beruntung melihat dia sedekat ini. Tanpa sadar ngeblushing sendiri, kupalingkan wajahku darinya.

Dan aku sudah membuat orang yang kusukai menjadi marah. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk minta maaf. Ya, aku harus minta maaf. Kutarik nafas pelan, oke I'm ready.

"Jadi, bagaimana Rusia?" Ah sial, dia sudah mulai duluan.

"Em, ya. Sangat bagus, maksudku, semua terasa sempurna di sini. Orang-orangnya lumayan ramah. Makanannya juga enak, terutama masakannya Yuuri-san juga. Victor juga baik padaku."

"Oh." YA AMPUN SETELAH SEMUA KATA-KATA LEBAR PANJANG TADI DIA HANYA NGERESPON 'OH'? Beneran marah banget. Mampus, mampus!

"Syukurlah." Katanya lagi. Ada sambungannya toh. "Tentang tadi sore.."

Here it is, aku sudah berpikiran yang enggak-enggak, menduga duga kata-kata selanjutnya. 'Kumohon lupakan dan pulanglah ke Indonesia, SEKARANG.' Atau 'Balikin semua duit Vitya yang kamu belikan barang-barang tadi.' atau 'Karena kamu tak bisa melupakan kejadian tadi, boleh kucongkel kedua bola matamu?'

Ampuni hambamu ini.

"Tentang tadi sore, maaf ya." Kata Yuuri, sambil menatapku, sedikit canggung.

Lho? Lah? Lah dalah?

Dia menggaruk pipinya, ada sedikit rona di wajahnya. "Seharusnya gadis polos sepertimu tidak melihat hal tidak senonoh seperti itu, aku takut kau menjadi tidak nyaman."

Apa? Polos katanya? Tunggu sampai Yuuri melihat history browser-ku yang rata-rata judul depannya adalah 'Victuuri smut fanfic', 'Victuuri fanfic rated M', 'Yuri on Ice dj R18', 'Victuuri NSFW'. Tunggu sampai dia melihat screenshot di galeriku yang full of Victuuri mulai dari yang softcore sampai hardcore.

"Tu-Tunggu Yuuri-san! Aku yang salah, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena mengganggu privasi kalian! Aku sudah menganggu kalian dengan… kedatanganku di sini." Yuuri tertegun sebentar, kemudian tertawa.

"Kamu tahu apa ocehan Victor saat latihan ice skating dan sepanjang perjalanan pulang kemari?" Aku menggeleng.

"Victor terus-terusan bercerita tentangmu. Dia berkata, 'Seorang anak perempuan manis yang kuselamatkan itu jadi seperti anakku sendiri.' Dan Yakov, pelatih ice skatingnya terus-marah karena dia selalu mengatakan hal-hal sepeti, 'Dia mau tidak ya jadi anakku?' 'Sedikit mirip sama Yuuri'"

MAU BANGET. DAN GUE DISAMAIN SAMA MAKHLUK TER-EROS SEJAGAT RAYA.

"Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, dia menggangguku menyetir, mengoceh, 'Yuuri~ Karena kamu adalah…" Yuuri sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya, malu-malu. " –calon istriku, boleh kuadopsi dia? Aku yakin kau pasti bisa… ehm.. jadi ibu yang baik."Kalian dengar itu, hatiku yang meletus seperti balon? Kalau dalam lagu 'Balonku', yang meletus cuma satu, maka aku 'balonku' meletus lima-limanya. Kesemsem sendiri, aku Cuma tersipu.

"Dia senang sekali kamu datang kemari. Tapi, Victor keterlaluan. Sampai-sampai kamu harus melihat hal seperti itu. Aku takut kau bisa trauma, meskipun kamu adalah fans kami." Trauma? Pemandangan indah menggiurkan itu dibilang trauma? "Jadi, aku marah padanya. "

Oh.

OOOOOHHH, ITU DEATHGLARE BUKAN BUAT GUE, TAPI ORANG YANG DUDUK DI SEBELAH GUE PAS DI RUANG TAMU TADI, TAK LAIN DAN TAK BUKAN ADALAH MR. VICTOR NIKIFOROV. Ya elah kegeeran banget sih aku ini.

"Haaaaahh.." Aku menghela nafas lega. "Kukira kau marah padaku."

"Buat apa? Aku malah melihatmu sebagai korban." kata Yuuri, sambil mengusap kepalaku.

Aku tersenyum, dia tersenyum. Aku tertawa, dia ikut tertawa. Aku tersedak coklat panas, dia juga ikut tersedak.

"Hngghh, baiklah. Aku mulai mengantuk. " kata Yuuri, menguap. "Aku akan kembali ke kamar." Dia menaruh gelasnya dan gelasku di atas nampan, beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. "Selamat tidur, little lady." Katanya sembari menutup pintu kamarku. Aku melambai, membalasnya dengan kata selamat tidur juga.

Kuhempaskan badanku ke tempat tidur, bau Yuuri masih terasa. Aku merasa sangat lega. Seakan-akan beban dari dalam diriku menguap tanpa bekas. Akhirnya masalah terpecahkan. Sebuah kesalahpahaman diluruskan dengan secangir coklat panas. Dan aku terkikik geli, mungkin Victor tidak mendapat 'jatah' malam ini karena tadi sore mereka nyaris bercinta di depan mataku?

"Hoahhmm." Terbangun, membuka pintu kamarku karena mencium bau yang enak dari luar. Kurentangkan tanganku, langkah kakiku menuju pintu dapur.

"Yuuri~ Kiss me~"

"Tidak."

"Yuuuriiii, maaf."

"Sampai kamu jera dan enggak sembarangan lagi menyerang, aku tidak akan memberi bentuk jenis cuddling apapun."

"Yuuuuriiiii."

Mataku yang tadinya setengah tertutup, terbuka lebar. Victor memeluk Yuuri dari belakang, kepalanya ditaruh di atas bahu sang kekasih bersurai coklat. Pipinya digesekkan ke pipi Yuuri. Yuuri memakai baju kaus dengan celana pendek lumayan ketat, tapi apron yang dipakainya menutupi, dan tengah memasak sesuatu. Sedangkan Victor…

Cuma pake sempak.

Bibir Victor sudah maju untuk mencuri satu dua kecupan, tapi sendok alumunium yang dipegang Yuuri mendorong bibirnya. "TI-DAK." kata-kata Ratu adalah mutlak dan keabsolutannya tidak bisa dibantah. Victor menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil, masih terus memeluk Yuuri, meminta pengampunannya.

Ya Gusti, coba kalau tiap pagi kayak begini, aku pasti semangat pergi sekolah. Dan pastinya akan terus menabrak apapun yang ada di depanku, karena pikiranku hanya tertuju pada satu bayangan, clingy Victor with his fiancée, only wear sempaks.

Karena tak tahan, dan takut jika aku mimisan mendadak, mataku beralih ke arah sofa ruang tamu.

"Yurio nginep di sini?"

Yuuri sepertinya mendengar suaraku, tersadar jika 'sang lady' kembali melihat adegan tak senonoh. Dia mendorong Victor, jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah kamar, "Pakai baju sana! Dasar engga tahu malu, di hadapan cewek." Mom, sebenarnya saya seneng kok liat papa, dengan roti sobeknya yang menggiurkan.

Victor masih cemberut, tapi menurut juga. Mungkin takut enggak dapat jatah lagi. Dia melewatiku, kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Rambutnya yang berwarna abu-abu ikut berayun. CRITICAL HIT, parah, parah dah, jantungku enggak kuat lagi. Tahu aja dia, aku selalu butuh asupan fanservis.

"Iya, Yurio menginap." Yuuri keluar dari dapur, memegang panci teflon. Ada pancake di atasnya. "Kemarin dia terlalu larut bermain game bersama Victor." Aku segera membantu Yuuri, cekatan meletakkan piring dan garpu.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu." Katanya sambil tersenyum, menyiram sirup di atas pancake. Maaf, tapi itu terdengar seperti, "Wah, anak mama hebat yah." di telingaku.

"Oh, bisa tolong bangunkan Yurio-kun?" Apa? Bangunin Yurio? Ini sama aja bangunin macan dari tidurnya, oke aku juga belum terlalu kenal dekat dengan dia. Tapi dari 12 episode anime, sudah menggambarkan gimana garangnya peri dari Rusia itu.

Tapi karena uda disuruh sama mamak, ya udahlah yakan. Turuti aja.

Aku beringsut, menggoyangkan bahu Yurio yang tertidur pulas, dengan ilernya yang banjir di selimutnya. Iyuh, untung elu fave chara gue, kalo gak jijay amat njir.

"Yu-Yuri bangun… Udah pa –" TEPLAK! Tangannya nemplok di jidat, sakiiiittt. Ya gusti, merah nih kening.

"Nyaem, nyem, nyem. Beka~ Kanan dikit." Apaan yang kanan dikit? Bodo amat. Merasa tak berhasil (dan takut kena tepok lagi), aku beralih ke badannya, menggoyangkan tangannya untuk mencegah dia menepukku lagi.

JEDAK!

"Ahaaakhh…."Aku memegangi perutku, Tadi tangan sekarang giliran kakinya yang menendang perutku. Dan si bangke ini masih tidur dengan imutnya tanpa tahu kesusahan orang. Eh, dia senyum, senyum songong. Berarti dia uda bangun dari tadi?

Xianyeng.

Apa maksudnya? Karena aku outsider? Karena aku anak ilang, lupa ingatan yang tinggal di rumah figur skater tajir sekaligus terkenal? Hei, itu tak ada hubungannya! Ini uda ga bisa dibiarkan, dia lebih muda dariku dan itu artinya dia engga menghormati sebagai orang yang lebih tua. Maafkan aku Yurio, tapi tradisi Indonesia mengatakan orang yang tak menghormati abang/kakaknya mesti dibinasakan bukan dibiasakan.

Maka dari itu, dengan penuh dendam aku berteriak, "OTABEK! JAUH-JAUH BAWA PIROZHKI KEMARI? MAU JEPUT YURI YA?"

Dan seketika si kampret berambut pirang itu melompat dari sofa, celingak-celinguk ke kanan kiri, "Beka?! Kan uda dibilang tunggu di airport!" Tapi ya, Yuri tak menemukan Mz Beka tersayangnya. Yang ada aku di depannya, tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Met pagi!" Dan langsung ngibrit, penuh kemenangan

"Sialaaaan!"

"Uda selesai berantemnya?" Aku dan Yurio duduk bersebelahan di meja makan, saling membuang muka. Mengunyah pancake tanpa jeda. Di depan kami ada Yuuri yang terlihat 'lelah' dengan sikap kami serta Victor (yang kali ini sudah pakai baju (Yaaah)) terkikik geli.

"Seperti ibu dan anak ya." Victor berkomentar,

"DIAM." Dibentak kedua Yuri, Victor langsung kepincut, manyun.

Sarapan pagi itu terasa mencekam karena ada aura hitam dari sang ratu Eros.

Aku duduk di sofa, Yurio juga dengan jarak yang sangat jauh dariku. Masing-masing dari kami, menopang dagu dengan satu tangan di atas pegangan sofa, mata menuju televisi. Makkachin duduk di antara kami, seakan bersikap netral. Yuuri menyuruhku dan dia untuk akur. Hell no, to the no no no. Dia lebih muda dan harusnya dia minta maaf duluan. Karakter favorit sih, tapi ini beda kasus. Tidak ada batasan umur dalam menyukai seorang karakter, but this one is different. Anak ini overdosis pirozhki dan perlu diajari tata krama.

Dan lagi, sepertinya si preman kucing ini mau balas dendam, dia tahu aku tak bisa bahasa Rusia. Sengaja mengalihkan channel TV ke siaran berbahasa Rusia. Si lontong satu ini mau ngajak berantem sekali lagi, ha? Mau encore hah? Mau tanding ulang? Rematch? Hayuk sini, mau kamu balerina kek, mau skater kek, seterah. Hayuk gulat sama aku. Kamu meremehkan orang Indonesia hah?

Tiba-tiba, ada piring dengan bau enak yang disodorkan di antara kami.

"Pirozhki katsudon." Kata Yuuri, meletakkan piringnya di atas kepala Makkachin yang anehnya cuma diam, bertindak sebagai meja. Aku dan Yurio meraihnya, mata kami saling bertatapan, langsung membuang muka. Aku mengunyah pirozhki katsudon milikku perlaha. Enak! Duh, kalau Yuuri yang masak kayaknya apapun enak ya.

Yuri menatap tajam diriku, sedangkan aku sama sekali tak membalasnya. Cih, ga sudi! Bodo amat kalau aku yang lebih tua darinya ini dibilang childish. Lagian, dia duluan kan? Kalau menilik cerita Yuuri semalam tentang Victor yang terus-terusan berbicara tentangku, berarti dia sudah tahu aku ada di rumah ini. That insult is on purpose, dia sengaja. Dan ini bikin aku geram.

Dari kunyahan pelan, berubah menjadi kunyahan ganas. Ganas, karena enak sih.

Yuuri hanya menggeleng kepala. "Yuuri, coba lihat koreografi orang ini tahun lalu." Victor memanggilnya dari dalam kamar.

"Iya, sebentar." Yuuri beranjak dari sofa, meninggalkan kami berdua. Makka melompat dari atas sofa, mengikuti majikannya. Yah, tak ada lagi dinding sebagai pemisah. Tayangan menampilkan beberapa kucing lucu, dan sepertinya membahas jenis-jenis kucing di seluruh dunia. Yuri pasti tertarik. Aku melirik sedikit, tuh kan mukanya berbinar.

"Kucingku hamil seminggu yang lalu." Katanya sombong. YA KUCING LU HAMIL KEK, BERANAK KEK, KAWIN LARI KEK, DITINGGAL MANTAN KEK, GUA JUGA KAGAK PEDULI.

"Hm." Aku menjawab seadanya, biar terlihat dewasa dan sedikit memaafkan. Tapi sepertinya dia tak puas dengan responku.

"Himalaya Persia, warna matanya biru."Semakin sombong saja anak ini. "Dia hanya lengket padaku dan Otabek." Yea, mz Beka dimention. "Kamu pasti tak tahu."

CTAS! Tali kesabaranku putus lagi.

"Himalaya, kucing yang bertubuh gemuk, besar, dan bulat dengan kaki yang pendek seperti Persia. Hal tersebut membuat Himalaya sulit untuk melompat. Namun, ras Himalaya juga ada yang memiliki tubuh seperti Siamese, yaitu tubuh yang langsing, ramping, dan anggun. Dan kutebak kucingmu Himalayan Persia."

Dia kicep, aku menyeringai.

"Pada dasarnya untuk jenis kucing ini memiliki sifat yang agak tenang, cerdas dan aktif. Namun walau mereka memiliki sifat yang agak tenang, mereka juga gampang senang dan mudah berinteraksi dengan siapa saja. Jadi, Tuan Yuri Plisetsky, kucingmu itu bukan hanya lengket kepadamu saja jika kau biarkan dia dipegang orang lain."

Yurio manyun, aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tapi doi melanjutkan, "Tahu kenapa mata kucing bisa bersinar dalam gelap?"

Eh, nantang ini ceritanya. Wajahku kupalingkan ke arah dia.

"Kau ragu dengan pengetahuanku tentang kucing?"

"Heh, tadi kau lumayan juga."

Perdebatan dan pertanyaan terlontar. Terkadang berdebat, terkadang sependapat. Kami bahkan tak sadar jika Yuuri dan Victor pergi keluar dan meletakkan sticky notes bertuliskan, "Pergi keluar sebentar ke supermarket. Akur-akur ya. – Love, Victor" di meja ruang tamu.

Aku baru sadar ketika Yurio berkata, "Heh, hebat juga kau." Dan di saat itulah perdebatan terhenti. Mataku berpaling pada meja ruang tamu.

"Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum, mengambil notes yang tertempel. Kali ini ikhlas. Ya iyalah, aku juga seorang cat lover, meskipun kucing di rumah sebatas kucing kampung yang kalau dikasih makan tinggal dikasih ikan asin. "Sepertinya Yuuri dan Victor berbelanja."

Aku menatap dia, dia balik menatapku.

"Mungkin kita bisa akrab jika itu tentang kucing."

"Setuju." Oh kutarik ucapanku tadi, tentang aku masa bodo dengan kucing.

Friendship point with Yuri Plisetsky, +25

Lama kami berdialog, mencurahkan segala hal tentang kucing. Mulai dari jenis, perilaku, sampai cara melahirkannya. Aku memberinya beberapa petunjuk jika sewaktu-waktu kucingnya melahirkan, dia bisa menanganinya dengan baik. Dan Yurio benar-benar menyimak apa yang kukatakan.

Bel pintu depan tiba-tiba berbunyi. Aku segera berlari ke depan. Mungkin Yuuri dan Victor lupa membawa kunci apartemennya. Yurio mengikuti dari belakangku.

Edan.

Mas Beka?!

"E-eh, Otabe –"

"BEKAAAAA!" Yurio langsung melompat, Otabek sudah siap, merentangkan tangannya. "Kan uda dibilang tunggu di airport! Bukannya pesawat landing jam 4 sore?" kepalanya di ceruk leher Otabek, memeluknya dengan kencang. Kakinya dikaitkan di pinggang sang skater dari Kazakhstan itu.

Yaolo, kayak koala, imutnyaaa. Aku jadi kyun-kyun sendiri. Nambah satu OTP lagi bermesraan di depanku, sumvah jantung beta tak kuat lagi.

"Pelatihku meminta jadwalnya dipercepat." Tangan Otabek mengelus rambut pirang Yurio. Kemudian dia tersadar kehadiranku yang tengah kesusahan menahan rasa fangirling di dalam dada.

"Otabek Altin, aku mau menjemput dia."

"Sa-Salam kenal." Otabek memakai jaket warna hitam, celan jeans hitam. Ok, tapi perawakannya yang tenggap dan manly, yeah lebih manly dibandingkan di animenya, membuatku nyaris pingsan.

"Dia tahu banyak tentang kucing juga, Beka!" kata Yurio berbinar. Silauuu! Otabek hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Yang ini juga bikin silauuuu!

"Kau membuat teman lagi sepertinya."

Setelah mengambil tas dan jaketnya, Yurio meminta nomor teleponku dan media sosial (sementara kubuat dengan username "Little Lady". Well yeah, aku tidak mau ketinggalan informasi dan aku tak bisa hidup tanpa internet). Dia melambai ke arahku, keluar kamar apartemen. Aku membalasnya. Otabek mengambil tasnya, dan aku sempat melihat Yurio marah karena Otabek tidak membiarkannya menggendong tas sendiri.

"Kamu lumayan, gadis jelata. Lain kali kita bicara lagi." Dia tersenyum lebar (ingat scene Yurio memberi yuuri pirozhki katsudon? Ya, ya persis seperti itu.), lalu pintu apartemen sepenuhnya tertutup.

Tapi, yang kudengar dari mulut anak berumur 15 tahun itu adalah,

"Nanti kita main lagi ya!"

Aku kembali ke kamarku, meraihku smartphone. Ding! Permintaan pertemanan diterima. Aku tersenyum, senang. Sepintas, aku berpikir kalau dia sengaja datang kemari untuk melihatku? Ehehe, mana mungkinlah aku sespesial itu.

Aku tetap "Gadis rakyat jelata pecinta kucing dan pirozhki" di matanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) TAERARENAI KONO SAYAKU DAAAA itu dari scene dimana Yuuri ngerasa bersalah banget udah ngebentak Victor, dan dia menghindari Victor seharian. Kira-kira di eps 4 atau 5. Itu ketika mama masih malu-malu sama papih XD
> 
> Oh dan satu lagi, karena fic ini haruslah berdasarkan keinginan reader ke depannya gimana, tolong jawab pertanyaan (yang sebenarnya tidak) penting ini:
> 
> JIKA KAMU BENAR-BENAR DI POSISI INI, APAKAH KAMU TERPIKIR UNTUK KEMBALI KE TANAH AIR TERCINTA?
> 
> Yosh, sekian cao~ cao~


End file.
